


Dime con quién andas, y te diré quién eres

by swallowthewhale



Series: Killervibe Week [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: "You need me?"Killervibe Week 2017: The Moment You First Started Shipping Them





	Dime con quién andas, y te diré quién eres

**Author's Note:**

> 302 Paradox
> 
> It happened so gradually that it's hard to pinpoint an exact moment, but it was around the beginning of this season, and this moment definitely stood out to me. Cisco's still mourning his brother, dealing with an obnoxiously oblivious Barry and Caitlin is So There For Him. But even as upset and depressed as Cisco is, he still asks Caitlin if she needs him. And I think that was the moment I thought, wow, how could I have missed this?
> 
> Title is a Spanish proverb that means "tell me who you walk with and I'll tell you who you are"

[ _ Sometimes home isn’t four walls, it’s just two eyes and a heartbeat. _ ](http://swallowthewhale.tumblr.com/post/161664877108/sssssssim-killervibe-across-the-timelines)

 

Cisco pokes his head into the cortex at exactly 5pm. “Hey.”

Caitlin looks up and smiles. “Hey.”

He leans against the doorframe and crosses his arms. “Want to get a drink? Or five?”

Caitlin raises an eyebrow. “On a Wednesday?”

Cisco shrugs. Smirks. “You can’t blame me for trying to get you drunk.”

Caitlin glares half-heartedly.

“Drunk-Cait is fun.” He waggles his eyebrows.

She pulls her coat on. “How about hot chocolate instead?”

He sighs, drops his head back against the wall, and feigns disappointment. “I guess that’ll have to do.”

Caitlin elbows him as she passes by. “C’mon. I’ll drive.”

Cisco’s face scrunches up in confusion when Caitlin parks in front of her apartment. “I thought we were getting hot chocolate?” he complains.

“Yes,” Caitlin says patiently. “I’m  _ making _ hot chocolate.”

His face brightens and he trails behind her through the door.

Caitlin leaves Cisco to putter around the kitchen while she changes and comes back when the kettle whistles. She lets him twist his hands in the soft fabric of her old Harvard t-shirt while she pours the water.

“What do you think we were like?” Cisco asks, his chin on her shoulder. “In Flashpoint?”

Caitlin stills in the middle of stirring the drinks. “I don’t know,” she says slowly. “Barry said things were really different.”

Cisco backs away to lean against the counter and wraps his hands around the mug when she slides it to him. “Do you think we still knew each other?”

She tilts her head, smiling. “You’re the one who can see into other universes,” she says. “You tell me.”

Cisco scrunches his nose. “I tried,” he admits. “I couldn’t really see anything. And, we decided we didn’t want to know.”

“So then why are you asking?” Caitlin asks pointedly.

Cisco wants to know for the same reasons he doesn’t want to know. He wants to know if his brother’s alive, he wants to know if Barry is his friend, he wants to know if he’s a metahuman. He wants to know if there’s a universe out there where he doesn’t love Caitlin Snow. Boy, would that be a glitch in the universe.

He ignores her. “Do you want to watch the next episode of Orphan Black?”

At the end of the show, Cisco leans his head on Caitlin’s shoulder. “Do you want to stay?” she asks, like she does every night he comes over.

He hesitates. “Do you need me?”

She rests her cheek on top of his head. “I’ll always need you, Cisco.”


End file.
